If you really love someone, you'd sacrifice a lot for him
by reikohawkeye
Summary: Okay so this a one-shot fanfic of Sa-chan x Gintoki. Oh yeah, it contains two chapters. With a deal given by Gintoki, will Sa-chan prove that she isn't just a stalker to him but also her loved one? Will she let her M mode take over her this time?
1. Chapter 1

Part one:

"Kyah!"

The love-struck female ninja rolled from the Yorozuya's dusty roof. As her whole body was about to land on the stairs she shifted to her body and landed with her feet first on the ground. She fixed her glasses with her index finger and snorted out in her accomplishment. Suddenly, she heard footsteps,

"What the heck is with the noise?"

The door behind the female ninja opened showing a familiar face. Sarutobi's eyes widened when she saw the tall messy man with red dead-fish eyes and silver white hair.

"Gin-chan!" she attempted to glomp him but the man resisted by grabbing her arms and the throwing her to the floor. "Stalker," Gintoki ordered, "when you stalk me, keep your noise down."

Sa-chan didn't listen because her mind was surrounded with Gintoki doing her "game play" with her. Gintoki look disgusted and saw that her face was in thinking mode again. _It's a good thing I got used to this crap,_ the man thought. The female ninja snapped backed to reality and offered a rope in Gintoki's hands. She bent her knees and placed her on the ground while extending her butt, "smack me!" Gintoki threw the rope in disgust, "as if." He slammed the door in front of her face.

"Surely," Sa-chan yelled, "you'll _play_ with me someday!"

The female ninja, not being bothered by his rejection, slowly opened the sliding door and hid behind a huge pot. As she opened the lid, she saw her loved one sitting on his old wooden table with extended legs. He was watching the weather forecast and he picked his nose using his pinky. _Why is he so handsome_, Sa-chan thought in admiration, _even if his nostrils go wider every time he picks._ She continued to watch him afar until he was tired.

After a few hours later, Sa-chan questioned herself.

"Where's Kagura and Shinpachi?"

She clasped her mouth realizing she spoke out loud. She heard footsteps going to her way and there was light in the pot. She popped up and attempted to glomp Gintoki. She failed again. "Can you just normally come in the place and take a seat?" Gintoki asked with his plain dead-fish eye look. Sa-chan accepted and sat down. Then, as her usual self, tied herself rapidly with her rope. Gintoki sat to the seat across and crossed his legs.

"You should stop tying yourself," he gestured, "you'll get stretch marks from that rope." Sa-chan still refused and Gin just heaved a sigh. There was long silence and Sa-chan could only blush and stare at Gintoki as he gazed at her with no amusement. "You know what you'd be fine if you would not act like an M for a day." Gintoki broke the silence.

_Me, not being an M for a day?_ The female ninja thought.

"But then what about our game of S&M?" she asked.

Out of nowhere, Gintoki slammed his left arm and drew his face closer to her.

"I have a deal to give you."

Sa-chan was still absorbed in her S and M play, "you'll tie me up? You'll make me your *** slave?" Gin shook his head and suddenly he smiled.

"I want you to stop acting like an M and stalk me for a day."

Sa-chan shook her head, "But a day without Gin-chan is like a year without S&M play!"

Gintoki was quick and he backed up his statement. "Then go with me around the district."

_What the hell, Gintoki?! _ the natural perm haired man thought. He had no choice. Once you say something wrong, you can never take back what you said, that's what he believed.

"It's just for a day, right?" Sa-chan asked with determination in her eyes.

Gintoki was a bit surprised with that look on her face. He rarely saw her look so… **cute.** He reminded himself that strawberry milk and parfaits are cuter. _Okay,_ he thought, _I'm fine_. He answered the female ninja with a nod. Sa-chan then unleashed herself from the rope she tied around herself.

"I'll be right back," Sa-chan climbed up the roof, "I'll meet you in a while."

She leaped from roof to roof and was gone. "Ugh," Gintoki complained, "why did that come out of my mouth?"

He then felt his heart race faster. Was he scared? No, he was… excited.

Gintoki then snapped back to his old self. "Oh yeah, where's Kagura and Patsuan?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinpachi and Kagura were stuck with Otae who was trying to buy groceries and having a general cleaning for the dojo. Gintoki told that the two of them should go and that he would catch up. In the end, he ditched the two of them. Poor kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

The female ninja walked the streets with a red kimono wrapped around by a purple sash. Her hair was pinned with an orange pin. Her heart was racing. With Gintoki's deal, she can prove that she isn't just a masochistic stalker to him. She wanted to show how much she loved Gintoki by taking that deal. She wanted to show him that she truly loved him as her special one and not some "toy" that whips her and physically abuse her. Well, she would like one but then now it's not important for her. She climbed the stairs and tried her best to not grab her rope and play with it. She held back all those M emotions biting. It was really tempting her. _Please beat me up. Tie me up. Make me your ********_.

She shook her head and arrived at the Yorozuya's front door. She finally made a plan to enter properly. She called out for Gintoki. There was no response. She called out again and then the door slid open. Gintoki's dead fish eyes widened as he met her gaze. He didn't expect her to dress up that well. She looked beautiful and he felt like he was to blush like a middle school boy on his first date.

He held back that feeling by insulting her. "Are you going to a wedding?"

Sa-chan answered, "No, I wore this for you." She answered properly- good. But then, she still felt that M mode tempting her.

Gintoki laughed. "For me?"

_Oh crap, _Sa-chan thought, _my M mode is growing stronger when he did that._

She controlled herself and felt like she was dragging a bunch of Gintoki dolls holding whips and striking her. Oh, how that felt good for her.

Gintoki crookedly smiled. "But honestly you look ka-wa-wiiii~ on it."He emphasized the "kawaii" which made Sa-chan's condition worse. She started pinching herself then slapping herself. Gintoki looked at her with suspiciousness.

"Sorry," Sa-chan replied to his look, "I feel sleepy."

_Good, Sa-chan_, she thought, _don't let my M mode take over._ Gintoki went down the stairs of the building and Sa-chan followed him. _Hopefully, I'd be able to endure this long._

Gintoki was surprised. He didn't expect that his masochistic stalker take control of her other self. Although she did stalk him a lot, he didn't feel like she wanted her gone for good. However, Gintoki this time felt different from before. Sa-chan was actually very beautiful. He couldn't avert his gaze from her. _Get a hold of yourself_, he thought. He did and he tackled the silence with a question. "Would you like to go to the café?" He then made an ugly face.

"Wait." He reached for his pocket and grabbed his wallet.

Expecting some money left from gambling he opened it eagerly. He found nothing but 300 yen.

Sa-chan got out a wallet from her sash. "It's okay, I'll handle it."

Gintoki felt concerned at the same time happy that he'd be treated for free. As they were walking, Gintoki turned to his left and grabbed his scooter from the back of the stairs. He hopped on. Sa-chan looked pale as he offered her a seat. Sa-chan was still being controlled by a cesspool of M thought. Must. Hold. Back. She was grabbed on the wrist by Gintoki and she landed at his back. "Don't take long." Gintoki said. She nodded and immediately clung to him as he started the engine. He had that old man smell on him yet it made her happy. Suddenly, her other self tempted her. _Let him touch you. _She resisted.

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE OVER." She responded.

Once again, she said it out loud and Gintoki still looked at the road with his dead-fish eyes. _He must have thought I got nuts,_ Sa-chan thought, _wait, I am._

The duo arrived at the café and found a seat available at the left corner. Gintoki and Sa-chan both sat simultaneously. Gintoki immediately raised his hand to call the waiter's attention. _He's going to smack me. Do it!_ Sa-chan thought. She was mistaken because the sugar-loving man ordered for his regular favorite: chocolate parfait. The waiter immediately nodded and asked for Sa-chan's order. "Any natto-special please." She said. The waiter then left the two of them together. Gintoki crossed his legs and stared at Sa-chan. Neither in a romantic way and an annoyed way. Sa-chan seemed to notice he was observing her. She sat still. She couldn't control the silence and her M mode. "Is this really how you are without your M side?" Gintoki complained. He frowned and turned his head to look at the window. _Do something, Sa-chan, _she thought. She immediately grabbed a bowl of natto and mixed it with her chopsticks. Mixing natto was always her habit when she had no idea what to do. She opened her mouth but then hesitated. "Gin-chan," Sa-chan finally talked, "why don't you try some of natto?" She offered her bowl and he shook his head. With perfect timing, his order of parfait appeared and so did Sa-chan's order. They both ate their meals swiftly.

After half of his food was gone, he waved his spoon around and turned his eyes towards Sa-chan.

"Oi," he taunted, "say something."Sa-chan was startled and out of nowhere, she pulled at a rope. She hesitated. _My M mode is about to control since I can't talk much_, she thought. Gintoki grabbed the rope from her grasp and he threw it.

"You know you can stop if you want," he said, "you don't have to force yourself."

Sa-chan was furious. "No, I'll move on." She finished her meal and paid for Gintoki, as promised.

After a few hours of walking the streets of the Kabuki district, he was still wondering why the masochistic woman didn't make a single move of craziness. Gintoki kept thinking if his plan really tricked Sa-chan. He was wrong. He was the one being tricked. He planned in the first place that he doesn't want to see Sa-chan but instead of that he wanted to go with her. He could've just told her to stop stalking him for the day instead of walking around together. One thing for sure was that he just wanted to see that side of Sa-chan. She has a bubbly attitude and she creates havoc everywhere. That's what Gintoki really liked about her. Though, he hasn't seen her silent side yet. Now he did, and he doesn't like it.

"Gin-chan," the female ninja called out, "look at the view."

"Oh," he responded, "Time sure is fast."

They stood together at the building they happened to go up because Gintoki wanted to. The sunset painted everything in vermillion and slowly it turned to gray. Sa-chan's eyes sparkled along with it and she kept throwing "wow" or "kakoi"'s on it. Gintoki also enjoyed the view. Though it wasn't his first time to witness it, he felt much happier than those previous moments. It's because he was with someone he cared about. He wanted to snap out of it but it was too late. He still wondered why Sa-chan hold her M mode for so long just for him. He had no choice but to ask. He turned his head towards her and gazed at her with his dead-fish eyes.

"Why did you agree with the deal?" he asked, "you seemed to have a hard time with it." Sa-chan was startled but she composed herself.

"I wanted to agree with it," She answered, "because I love you." Gintoki's dead-fish eyes turned more alive.

"I wanted you to stay calm for a while," Sa-chan slowly spoke, "since you don't like my annoying self."

Gintoki didn't see that coming at all. He stood frozen and looking at awestruck at her face. Honestly, he did like the annoying Sa-chan. Although she stalks and screams a lot, Gintoki secretly enjoyed it.

"I don't like you when you're very silent," he said, "I like your old self."

_Gintoki, _he thought, w_hy did you say that?_ Sa-chan also stood still watching his gaze. She didn't think that he would like that side of hers, the annoying M stalker mode. She smiled. Gintoki never felt so confused before. He wanted to punch himself to bring back his awareness but he can't. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"You're beautiful just the way you are," Gintoki said in a low voice, "I like how energetic you are when you stalk me." Sa-chan then threw a random question, "That means I'm not annoying?" Gintoki answered immediately, "You _are _annoying but I actually like it." Sa-chan embraced him. "Gin-chan, I'll stay the same for you." Gintoki placed his hand on her shoulder then the other on her chin. He pushed his face closer to hers and they both kissed. Sa-chan was confused but was happy that Gintoki felt that way. She kissed him back and embraced him.

Gintoki released himself from her. He did that out of nowhere but he knew that's how he felt. He loves Sa-chan.

"You can go back to your old self now." He ordered.

Sa-chan ripped of her kimono and released the pin from her hair. She was now wearing her ninja attire and her hair flowed. She held out a rope and tied herself around. Gintoki felt happy at the same disgusted. Sa-chan was laughing like a maniac who got out of prison. She held out her rope and told Gintoki to tie her. He declined like usual. He looked at the sky. It was pitch black everywhere and the city lights were on. He should go home soon, he thought. He patted Sa-chan head.

"Bye then," he made a smile at the corner of his lips, "don't tell anyone about this."

He left Sa-chan with her tied body. Sa-chan then smiled and blushed. _I LOVE YOU TOO! _She screamed in her mind, _I WANT YOU TO ABUSE ME!_ She fixed her glasses and stalked Gintoki all the way. Gintoki as usual threw his wooden sword towards her. This time with a smile. Sa-chan smiled back and still continued to follow him.

"Is this how you show your affection to me, Gin-chan?" the love-struck ninja murmured to herself and giggled. She continued. To follow her loved one.


End file.
